


why would you ever kiss me

by find_an_island



Category: Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Eventual cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sethon - Freeform, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, eventual kiss, stefon needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/find_an_island/pseuds/find_an_island
Summary: Stefon is hopelessly infatuated with Seth Meyers, but his love seems to be one sided.
Relationships: Seth Meyers & Stefon, Seth Meyers/Stefon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	1. it's sharpie, Seth Meyers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I'm not a good fiction writer but I've ran out of Seth/Stefon so I decided to take matters into my own hands. At least I use proper grammar.
> 
> edit 11/2:  
> I wanted to put a mini playlist of songs that I think go well w this fic xx  
> \- Heather (Conan Gray) also where i got the title cause I'm basic like that  
> \- It's Late (Queen) my favorite band  
> \- Golden Brown (The Stranglers) such a bop  
> \- Major Tom (Shiny Toy Guns) playing in Crease  
> \- Cry About It Later (Katy Perry) also playing in Crease

Stefon walked into the rehearsal room, searching for an empty chair. He quickly locked eyes with Seth, catching that adorable closed-mouth smile. Before Stefon could look away and cover his quickly flushing face with his hands, Seth gestured for him to take the open seat next to his own spot. Stefon lowered his eyes and casually hurried over before panic overcame his body. 

He managed to say a fast “Hello, Seth Meyers,” in a voice barely louder than a whisper before he felt the urge to pull his sleeves over his hands and cover his face with his ringed fingers. 

“Hi Stefon” Seth responded, causing all of Stefon’s insides to melt and drip onto the floor beneath him.

Before Stefon could start a conversation, most likely about human roombas or something on an equally embarrassing level, John Mulaney called the cast’s attention and began to debrief the room on the new skits for this weekend’s show. With Seth just inches from him, Stefon found it difficult to concentrate on John’s announcements and proceeded to daydream about things more important than the script. Instead, Stefon analyzed Seth’s appearance starting with the softness of his hair, un-caked from the layers of gel he usually donned for the cameras. Stefon wanted to run his hands through Seth’s brown locks right then and there, almost forgetting that they were in a meeting and that Seth didn’t feel the way Stefon felt about him. Stefon’s eyes traveled to Seth’s nose, a feature that Seth disliked but Stefon adored and so badly wanted to feel pressed against his neck while Stefon had his hands tangled up in Seth’s hair and- 

“Stefon?” 

Stefon looked up from Seth’s face to John’s slightly irritated expression. 

“Sorry, Stefon was lost in the clouds for a moment”, he stuttered as a lame excuse. 

“That’s fine, I was just going over the Weekend Update ideas if you wanted to chime in,” John responded. 

“Yes yes yes yes, go ahead John Mulaney” 

“Okay, so what I was thinking is that after you finish talking about ‘Thank You’,”

“No no no no, John Mulaney, it’s pronounced ‘Thank You’” Stefon corrected, changing his voice to a higher pitch. 

“Right, Stefon. So after you’re done with that segment, you’ll finish up the act with an offer to take Seth out on a St. Patrick’s day date and Seth will make an excuse about his girlfriend and you’ll pout to the audience and make a comment about being alone for St. Patrick’s evening, sound alright to you?” 

Stefon fidgeted with his rings as he silently nodded, sneaking a peek at Seth’s reaction. Seth seemed void of emotion and agreed along with Stefon without comment. For some reason, Seth’s willingness to go along with John’s script made Stefon’s stomach twist as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He hoped that Seth would at least feel slightly unhappy about rejecting Stefon in front of the audience, but to Seth, putting down Stefon was just part of the act, little did he know that everytime Stefon was rejected or ignored or laughed at for showing feelings towards his costar, Stefon couldn’t help but to feel a little bit broken inside. For the remainder of John’s announcements and discussions, Stefon spent all his energy spinning his rings around his long, thin fingers and counting the minutes until he could escape into his dressing room to let the tears escape. He never looked up to notice Seth’s confused and thoughtful glances at Stefon’s slumped over figure and downcast eyes. 

After what seemed like a decade, John clapped his hands and told everyone to get a good night’s sleep and read the drafted scripts before tomorrow. Stefon was the first one out of their chair, grabbing a script so fast that he sliced the pad of his finger. He used his long legs to escape into his dressing room and seal the door behind him. He let the script fall from his shaking hand and balled himself up on his desk chair, arms wrapped around his legs, face buried in his knees. His breathing began to grow faster and the shaking worsened as he thought about the Weekend Update script and how facing the cue cards with the unbearable lines would feel. He wondered if he should just quit now, leave Seth Meyers forever, and find a job at Booooooooof or Spicy, but spending a life without seeing Seth every week seemed worse than ridding himself of the source of his emotional torture. Stefon thought back to the Mother’s Day skit where he worked up the courage to press a kiss on Seth Meyers’ cheek. It wasn’t scripted or a last minute add in from John, but Seth didn’t seem to realize that it came right from Stefon’s heart. Seeing Seth blush on screen and shortly after whisper a small “STEfon!” was just about the best thing that ever happened to him, but Stefon didn’t know if he could ever kiss Seth again, as long as Seth would never return the favor. He was sick and tired of giving a one sided display of affection with no chance of ever feeling in return. 

Just as Stefon decided to rise from his miserable position and grab a tissue to wipe his eyes dry, Seth Meyers swung the door to Stefon’s dressing room wide open and proceeded to enter without warning. 

“Hey, Stefon, do you need a ride ho-” Seth cut himself off as he noticed Stefon’s puffy, pink eyes and shiny cheeks. 

“Stefon, what happened?” 

Stefon wanted to respond with “You happened, Seth Meyers” but all he could do was open his mouth and close it. Seth bit his lip and frowned as he made his way over to where Stefon was huddled on his chair. Seth pulled up a stool and faced him, still quiet but thoughtful. Stefon refused to look into Seth’s blue eyes and instead began to pick at a hangnail on his finger. He scratched his nail bed harder and faster while Seth just sat there, eventually digging too hard causing his finger to leak bright red blood onto his shirt sleeve. Stefon felt a hand lift up his own, wrapping a tissue around his bleeding finger. Stefon looked up into Seth’s concerned face, allowing his breathing to slow back down. 

“Stefon, I’m sorry about whatever happened to you, but I do have one question,” 

Stefon nodded his head silently. 

“Where did you get your eyeliner?” 

“It’s Sharpie” Stefon whispered, getting a bright chuckle from Seth. Hearing Seth laugh made Stefon bite back a smile. He took a deep breath and spoke. 

“It’s really nothing, Seth Meyers. Stefon just had a long day and no sleep last night. I just need to go home and rest,” 

“Well Stefon, if you want to-” Seth began but Stefon had grabbed his oversized leather purse and glided out the door before Seth could finish. Stefon moved silently and effortlessly down the hall, driven by the need to escape to the confines of his flat, away from SNL and away from any thoughts of Seth Meyers.

Back in his flat, Stefon collapsed on his bed, still in his Ed Hardy layered outfit from the day and gazed up at the David Bowie Changes One poster taped on his ceiling. 

“Dad, what would you do if the man you loved didn’t love you back and you had to face the truth every day?” 

Bowie didn’t answer back, most likely because Stefon was sober, but even then, Stefon didn’t know what the answer would be. Stefon had tried many different drugs, some legal, some not, but no substance was more addictive than Seth Meyers. How could he survive without fulfilling his thirst for his deepest desire, especially when it was held just beyond his reach. Everyday Stefon used up all his hope that one day Seth Meyers would wake up and take him by the lips, but it was an empty dream. 

Stefon grabbed his comforter and wrapped it around his thin frame and wide shoulders. Worn out and quickly reaching unconsciousness, he fell into a deep sleep with thoughts of Seth Meyers in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stefon? Angsty.  
> Eyeliner? Sharpie.  
> Hotel? Trivago.
> 
> If for some reason you actually enjoyed the first chapter, lmk and I'll post the next part. Drop a kudos and make my day!! PS, if somehow you're a simp for Seth/Stefon like me and you would be interested in beta-ing, hit me up my dude <3


	2. not alone, but lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefon manages to avoid Seth during rehearsals, escaping to New York's hottest club in hopes of finding a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer (I hope that's a good thing!), and yes, it does get a bit fluffier at the end.

Stefon woke up to the sound of his Austin Powers alarm clock loudly reminding him to “Start his shagadelic day”. Still caked in yesterday’s sweat and tears, Stefon shuffled over to his bathroom and turned the shower faucet to the hottest temperature it could reach. He stripped off his Ed Hardy shirt, tattooed long sleeves, tight faux leather leggings, and ladies boxers he found in the clearance section of Victoria’s Secret that just fit him so well. Stefon stepped into the shower, curls of steam wrapping around his bare figure. Instead of scrubbing his body clean of memories from yesterday’s rehearsals, Stefon shrunk himself down to the corner of his shower and curled up with his eyes closed. Slowly, pieces of his dreams from last night came back to him. Dancing with Seth Meyers at Whimsy, running his hands through Seth’s smooth hair, smelling the light and fresh scent of his laundry soap. The memories rushing back into his head combined with the steam from the hot water tricked Stefon into a short moment of bliss, thinking only of Seth and how nice it would feel to dance with him every night. Stefon sat there for another minute with his eyes and heart heavy, body tingling with the images pictured in his mind. Soon the hot water began to run out, forcing Stefon to leave his steamy haven and into his juxtaposed outfit of the day: skinny acid washed black denim jeans with a chunky black belt, a sheer hot pink long sleeved top, and a signature Ed Hardy t-shirt. He finished dressing by popping on his four silver rings, ironing out his highlighted hair, and penciling in a kohl frame around his icy blue eyes before heading out the door, reading the drafted script on the way to the studio. 

Stefon managed to avoid Seth for the most part of rehearsals, but inevitably he would have to go over his Weekend Update lines with his irresistible co-star. He managed to waste most of the afternoon applying false lashes with the makeup department and drinking more than the normal amount of free coffee which was not a good idea considering the jittery and nervous mood that followed him into the studio that morning. Glancing at the schedule posted on the wall, his practice with Seth was in five minutes. Balling his sleeves over his hands, Stefon took shallow breaths as he made his way over to the Weekend Update desk. Just Stefon’s luck, Seth was still in his dressing room or something, leaving him to cool off by himself on the set. Mulaney and Alex Baze were busy arguing over Seth’s opening lines, allowing Stefon to bury his head in his arms and rest on the top of the desk. He knew that his attitude today wasn’t very helpful to the crew, but Stefon didn’t really feel like being part of the team today. Even though he had only been “working” for three hours, Stefon was ready to end rehearsals. 

“Stefon, are you ready to go over the lines?” a soft voice asked. 

Stefon frowned into his sleeves, ready to tell whoever bothered him “Yes yes yes yes, Stefon’s ready” but as he lifted his head and began to speak, he met a pair of soft and concerned blue eyes that caused his breath to catch in his throat. 

“Seth Meyers” Stefon breathed. Somehow not seeing Seth in the last twenty four hours made him realize just how much he missed the man. Stefon was caught off guard without time to hide his face and he couldn’t break away from Seth’s eyes. Seth didn’t speak either, just continued the staring contest they didn’t know they were having. 

“Okay, lovebirds. Time to rehearse,” John Mulaney called from off stage. On instinct, Stefon clapped his hands over his face to hide his nervous smile and quickly warming cheeks. Seth just wordlessly pulled away, avoiding Stefon’s eyes. The rest of the rehearsals went quickly, Stefon leaving his normal flamboyant attitude locked up which did not go well with John. After the crew wrapped up practice, Mulaney pulled him over to the corner of the studio. 

“Stefon, what is with you this week? First you ignore everything I said during yesterday’s meeting and now you seem like you would rather eat airport sushi than banter with Seth. Did something happen between you guys?” 

“I wish something would,” Stefon mumbled. 

“I’m sorry, what? Stefon, you better come to rehearsals tomorrow ready to perform. This is very unlike you.” 

“Yes yes yes yes, John Mulaney. Stefon will be brighter than a human firework.” 

“What,” John started, “Is a human firework?”

“It’s that thing where you give a-” 

“Nevermind, save it for Saturday. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

John walked away, shaking his head with a mixture of amusement and concern. Stefon was frustrated at John, Seth, Lorne, just about everyone. He knew that he wasn’t his normal self these past two days, but he couldn’t help thinking that if they only knew what was going on in Stefon’s head, that they would understand. Knowing that going home to his empty flat would just serve as a space to worry more about his situation, the only option to distract Stefon from thoughts of Seth Meyers was to head to New York’s hottest club. 

Stefon dismounted his human taxi and looked up to the neon sign advertising Crease which adorned more than the healthy amount of dismembered Furbies. As he stepped past the doors, greeting the bouncer, who looked like a cross between Freddie Mercury and Borat, Stefon was instantly greeted by blinding strobe lights, a mix of sweat and incense, and an environment he felt completely home in. Stefon headed straight towards the bar, hoping to find something that would erase Seth Meyers from his head, and he wasn’t just thinking of alcohol. Stefon slid onto a barstool next to a young man who had a human carrot sort of vibe (it’s that thing where a person dresses in orange and spikes their hair up with green gel). Stefon flashed a closed mouth smile at the stranger, receiving an equally curious look back. 

“So, come here often?” the carrot man asked. 

“It depends, I’ve been committed as the promoter for Slice after Gay Liotta decided to retire,” 

“Well maybe you should take me there sometime,” 

“Maybe I will,” 

“Here, let me buy you a drink, what’s your pick?” 

Stefon never turned down an offer for free drinks and gladly accepted the frosty margarita set down in front of him by the bartender. Stefon let the vegetable looking man talk as he nursed his drink, picking up fresh refills as the bartender set down new glasses. Before he could decline, his stoolmate led him into the middle of the writhing crowd to dance to the loud and pounding music djayed by a few babies in Mozart wigs. It felt so good to let go and let the thumping bass and shrieks of laughter take over his body, washing away all the feelings that have been torturing his every moment. Stefon wrapped his long arms around the stranger’s shoulders, pulling himself closer to the handsome face. The man wrapped up in his arms raised his eyebrows, asking the question without saying a word aloud. Stefon, now slightly disoriented, allowed himself to be led off the dance floor and into a secluded nook. He felt hands cupping the back of his neck, an arm around his waist, slowly drawing him closer. Stefon looked into the eyes in front of his face, brown and wide, not crinkled and blue. He ran his fingers through the man’s long and stiffly spiked hair, far from the soft brown locks he desired. 

“No no no no, this is all wrong, handsome stranger. You’re just a distraction, a very pretty one, but the wrong choice I can’t afford to make.” 

Stefon pulled himself away from the man before he could change his mind. 

“Look, man, it’s cool. Just know you can find me here anytime” 

The carrot looking stranger winked at Stefon and headed off in search of another hookup, leaving Stefon alone in the dark hallway. 

Outside of Crease, Stefon sat on the curb, bass still pouring out from the club behind him. Involuntarily, tears began to roll down Stefon’s cheeks leaving little dark spots on the edge of his shirt. Stefon was drunk, tired, cold, and in desperate need of a shower but he was without money, transportation, or any sense of direction. Disoriented, he pulled out his phone to search for a ride back to his desolate, pathetic apartment. Stefon dialed his lawyer and close friend, Shy. The voicemail responded, notifying him that Shy was either having a great time at one of their usual spots, or busy advocating for human suitcases to be able to ride in the main cabin. Stefon flipped through the rest of his contacts, all of them busy or already sleeping. Hesitating, Stefon dialed the last number in his phone, crossing his ringed fingers that he would receive an answer. 

“Stefon? What’s up?” 

“Hi Seth Meyers” Stefon exhaled, “I’m outside Crease, I-I don’t have a ride, or cash, and I’m a bit tipsy-” 

“I’ll be there in 10” 

Seth hung up and Stefon shoved his phone back into the waistband of his skinny leather pants. He began to shake a little, maybe from the alcohol or the cold, waiting for his ride home. After a few minutes, Seth pulled up in his vanilla-as-fuck Prius hybrid and rushed out of the car to check on his trembling friend. 

“Stefon, are you okay?” he asked with a very concerned tone to his voice. 

“Yes yes yes yes, Stefon is very gay.” 

Seth just shook his head and helped Stefon off the curb and into the backseat where he promptly laid down, curled up in one of Seth’s jackets. Seth smiled to himself and began to ask where Stefon’s address was but the taller man was out cold. Seth pulled up to the front of his apartment building and parked his Prius close to the entrance. Stefon was still passed out, a blissful look on his face. Seth thought for a moment then all in one motion scooped his sleepy costar up from the back of his car and carried him bridal style up the steps and inside the building. Although Seth was shorter than Stefon, the taller man was built quite thin and their weights were most likely close together. 

Fumbling with his keys, Seth managed to open his apartment door with Stefon still in his arms. He shut the front door quietly and laid the man in his arms down on his grey fabric loveseat. Seth took off his coat, threw it on the back of a chair, and sunk down next to the still sleeping Stefon. Seth noticed Stefon’s strange pattern of behavior this week but he didn’t understand what triggered it. Stefon had always been a bit different with his choice of attire, topics of discussion, and nervous little habits Seth wanted so badly to fix. How he always pulled at his sleeves, stretching them out; constantly covering his face when he felt embarrassed; always finding something for his fingers to play with. More than he would like to admit, Seth felt like if he just let Stefon hold his hand, he would be able to stop all his little twitches and compulsions. Even in his sleep, Stefon was still moving, now with his fingers curling and uncurling. Without another thought, Seth’s hands shot out and wrapped themselves around his ringed knuckles. He sat there for a solid minute, holding the hands of one of his closest companions, watching his chest rise and fall, surveying his messy, no longer flat ironed hair brush across his forehead. Stefon stirred, sleepily looking up with lidded blue doe eyes. 

“Seth?” Stefon hoarsely coughed up. 

“Hey, Stefon.” Seth meekly responded. 

As if he suddenly sobered up, Stefon opened his eyes wide and sat up from the position where Seth laid him down. 

“S-Seth Meyers, where am I? W-What are you doing here?” he frantically stuttered. 

“I took you back to my place. You seemed very tired, and, well, drunk. You can stay the night and I’ll take you to the studio tomorrow.” 

Stefon tiredly nodded, got up from the couch, and wrinkled his nose. 

“Seth Meyers, I think something died under your radiator.” 

“Stefon, I think that’s you” 

“You might be right about that, Stefon did a lot of dancing tonight.” 

Seth let out a mix between a sigh and a laugh. 

“You can use my shower. I’ll grab you some towels and fresh clothes.” 

“Oh thank you, Seth Meyers. Stefon feels bad for being such a burden.” Stefon’s eyes watered as he quickly turned away from Seth. 

“No, you’re never a burden to me.” Seth responded quietly. The older man began to take a step closer to his castmate, the idea of wrapping a hug around his wide shoulders, but Stefon remained facing away from Seth and hurried off to a warm shower. 

While Stefon cleaned himself off from his nocturnal adventures, Seth rummaged around his wardrobe for an extra set of pajamas. He settled on a looser pair of flannel patterned boxer shorts and a dark gray long sleeve henley top. He set the clothes on his bed and went into his kitchen to make a cup of tea for Stefon in hopes of sobering and warming him up. By the time Seth finished the tea and returned to his bedroom, Stefon was fast asleep on top of the covers wearing Seth’s clothes. For some reason, this made Seth Meyers blush, harder than he normally does when Stefon makes a suggestive joke on Weekend Update. Without thinking about it too much, Seth busied himself by washing his face, brushing his teeth, and slipping into a pair of pajama pants and a top identical to the one covering Stefon. He sat on the edge of the bed, eyes combing over the sleeping man in his bed. Seth had always felt a bit protective of the flamboyant guest on his skit, constantly monitoring his compulsive behavior and mood, sometimes wondering at night if Stefon was out doing illegal drugs at a wild party or hooking up with some stranger who resembled a vegetable or 80’s hair band lead singer. Thoughts like those confused Seth. Friends don’t think about other friends like that, at least Seth doesn’t worry so much about his other friends, not even his girlfriend. At least now Stefon was safe here in Seth Meyers’ bed, being carefully watched over. 

Slowly Stefon’s eyes fluttered open, responding to the intense gaze from his costar. Seth cleared his throat and began, 

“I don’t mind if you want to sleep-” 

“Stefon can go sleep on the-” the other man began at the same time. They both shut their mouths and awkwardly paused, waiting for the other to speak. 

“Did Seth Meyers forget his line?” Stefon asked, breaking the silence and tension between them. 

“No, sorry. I was saying you can sleep here if you’d like. I really don’t mind. My couch isn’t very comfy.” 

“Stefon would like that,” the taller man quietly responded. 

“Okay, I’ll just be-,” Seth stumbled with his words, starting again, “Just wake me if you need anything” Seth turned on his side, away from Stefon. 

The taller man spent a few more seconds watching Seth from the other side of the bed, savoring the situation he was in even though the circumstances were not as he fantasized. Although he was coming off of an intoxicated high and had to be carried up to Seth’s apartment, the fact that he was in a bed with Seth Meyers, the love of his life, felt more than just amazing. But that small voice in the back of his head reminded Stefon that Seth was still just a straight man with no feelings for him. Stefon flipped over, facing Seth’s closet and silently cried himself to sleep, unknowing of the single, salty tear falling down the face of the man three feet from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was better! if you're liking the story, drop a comment or a kudos :) I'm trying to update every few days but definitely bookmark if you want!


	3. shagadelic, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the coffee shop barista hints towards Stefon's affection for Seth, the host isn't sure what to do. Seth begins to pick up on the little signs, while realizing that he himself is starting to act the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters just keep getting longer, don't they  
> 100+ reads! ik that's not a lot but it makes me happy :)

Seth woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the smell of pancakes cooking on the stove. But Stefon was cooking in the kitchen so instead of being peacefully awoken by a delicious breakfast and a harmony of birdsong, Seth Meyers was greeted by the smell of burnt toast and an array of vulgar language. Half awake, he sat up, running his fingers through his messy, slept on hair. Throwing on a cardigan, Seth made his way to the kitchen and smirked as he watched Stefon attempt to plate burnt halves of everything bagels with uneven slices of avocado that he was saving until they ripened. The taller man turned around to grab a napkin when he noticed the other presence in the room. Stefon startled and cursed out loud in surprise causing his foot to slip out from underneath him. Seth quickly lunged out and caught Stefon before he could hit the floor. The two men froze for a moment, Seth’s arm wrapped around Stefon’s waist with one hand cradling the back of his head. They were so close that Stefon could feel the other man’s warm breath on the tip of his nose; so close that if Stefon moved his head just a little farther, he could touch his lips to- 

“That was a close one, buddy.” Seth nervously laughed, setting the taller man upright. Stefon took a step away from his friend, tugging on Seth’s shirt and covering his face with his hands. “Stefon, are you making breakfast for me?” Seth asked with an amused expression on his face, surveying the kitchen. 

“Stefon wanted to thank Seth Meyers for letting him stay the night. It was very appreciated.” Stefon replied through his hands. 

“Well thank you Stefon, the bagels look… great” Seth replied, hiding a grin. 

“Seth Meyers is very kind, but the bagels are a bit burnt and-” 

“You know what Stefon,” Seth interjected, “Why don’t we stop for some coffee and a pastry on the way to the studio.” 

“That would be lovely.” 

They left the building, Stefon in a borrowed sweatshirt and his pants from last night. As they rode in Seth’s Prius to the coffee shop, Stefon discreetly pressed the arms of Seth’s sweatshirt to his nose, inhaling the scent of laundry soap and hazelnut coffee. Bundled up in Seth’s sweatshirt in Seth’s car after a night in Seth’s bed should’ve made Stefon absolutely gleeful, but it just left him with an empty feeling in his stomach, just like how he felt when he was wrapped up with the stranger from Crease. No matter what Stefon tried to do to distract or mislead himself from what he truly wanted, nothing made him feel complete. Seth looked over at Stefon from the corner of his eye. The taller man still looked like the sad figure from rehearsals. Wrinkling his nose, Seth Meyers tried to come up with a reason for this strange behavior. He’d only started to be so moody since Monday’s announcements so it could be from something in the script. 

“Hey, Stefon?” 

“Hi.” Stefon said, facing the window away from his friend. 

“I was thinking about changing the script, I usually help write the Weekend Update lines and I’m not sure if I’m happy with the current draft.” 

Stefon didn’t reply. Seth tried again, 

“Maybe instead of you asking me out, you can give me a little St. Patrick’s Day gift like a button or hat or something.” 

“Yes yes yes yes, I have just the thing!” 

Seth smiled as Stefon continued to explain his strange present, something derived from Leprechauns and marshmallow cereal. He figured that the whole “asking him out” bit must have triggered something in Stefon to make him upset. But now the taller man seemed to be more excited about rehearsals which reassured Seth. They found a spot in front of the small cafe and headed indoors to grab a quick bite before practice. Stefon asked for a large black coffee and a lemon poppyseed muffin. Seth placed his order for a hazelnut latte and a bran muffin while the other man wandered off in search of a table. As Seth swiped his credit card, the barista at the register cleared her throat and commented, “You two make such a cute couple!” Seth blinked and awkwardly stuttered.

“What makes you- how do you know we’re together?” 

The young woman giggled. “I see the way he looks at you, he’s obviously infatuated.” 

Seth gave a half smile to the girl and walked over to where Stefon was sitting, contemplating the words he just heard. Seth wondered if it was true, if Stefon was in fact soft for him and if that somehow played a part in his weird behavior towards the script. But just because some random barista decided that Stefon was in love with him didn’t mean anything. No one’s ever said anything like that to him before, although to be fair, Seth didn’t hang out with Stefon in normal places. He accompanied the taller man to the occasional club, mostly to keep him safe, but they never went anywhere together which made Seth feel slightly regretful. He scrunched up his nose, wondering why he had all these thoughts and feelings towards Stefon all of a sudden. Usually the city correspondent was the nervous one, but it was the host’s palms that were growing damp. Seth scooted himself up onto the barstool, feet not quite meeting the ground. As Stefon turned around to face his friend, their fingers casually brushed causing Seth to jerk back. This reaction, while unintentional, resulted in Stefon covering his hands over the hurt look on his face. Seth felt awful. He already knew that something about his dialogue towards Stefon was making him unhappy and the last thing he wanted was to worsen his mood. Although it was a risky move that could mislead both of them, Seth reached out to grasp Stefon’s wrists and bring his hands down from his face and to the space between their knees. He did not plan on holding Stefon’s hands for that long, but there he was, not letting go. Luckily the nosy barista saved him from overthinking his next move. Seth got up to grab their coffees and warmed pastries, meeting Stefon at the door. 

They silently got in the car together, filling the silence with pieces of pastry and sips of their steaming drinks. Seth parked outside the studio and walked along Stefon, matching his faster pace. They entered the building together, eliciting a look from John Mulaney who was hanging out in the lobby. Stefon, perhaps needing a break from the tension between the two, hurried off towards his dressing room. Mulaney gave Stefon a once over as he quickly turned the corner. 

“Odd” 

“Hm?” 

“Stefon’s wearing the same pants and shoes from yesterday.” 

Seth shrugged nonchalantly, “Maybe he has extras or washed them last night.” 

“It’s not like him to wear the same thing. Actually, I’ve never seen him wear the same thing twice. And is that your sweatshirt, Seth?” Mulaney asked with a satisfied smirk. 

“Oh, yeah, he spilled coffee on his shirt and needed to change and, um…” The shorter man trailed off, taking a sip of his cooled beverage. Mulaney raised his eyebrows but left his colleague alone, walking towards the main set. 

Why did he feel like having Stefon over needed to be kept secret. He was just letting him spend the night. And yeah, they did share Seth’s bed but that didn’t have to mean anything, though Seth felt that maybe it did to him. Maybe holding Stefon’s hand in the coffee shop meant a little bit more than just calming his friend down. Seth knew that he felt deeply towards his costar, but he couldn’t decide if those feelings were of concern or something more. 

Practice went smoothly, Seth skipping the part where Stefon asked him out on a date and working with Mulaney and the crew about changing the ending, settling on Stefon gifting Seth a crop top with two suggestive glittery clovers over the chest. They practiced with a prop shirt, Stefon still finding the part amusing. Seth worked for another hour or so, helping to write the cold open. After he finished his share of writing, Seth stopped by Stefon’s dressing room to check on his friend. The room was empty although a retro looking phone was left on the desk. Seth walked over to take a closer look at the Razr, flipping it over revealing a sequin case spelling out “Stefon” in rhinestones. Laughing to himself as if he was sharing some sort of inside joke, Seth picked up the phone and flipped it open. Stefon left his phone unlocked like he wanted his costar to take a peek. Seth didn’t feel like invading his friend’s privacy but at the same time, he was interested in seeing his contact information. He skipped past Black George Washington and “Blingo” to the end of the list where his name was listed right above Stefon’s lawyer, Shy. There, right after “Seth Meyers” was a heart made from the greater than sign and the number three. Seth nervously laughed to himself. Stefon probably put hearts next to all of his close friends, but after going through his contacts twice, Seth realized his name was the only one.

“What is Seth Meyers doing in Stefon’s dressing room?” a very confused city correspondent asked. 

Seth turned around and made his attempt at a lame excuse. 

“I… was just admiring your phone case. Very stylish, Stefon.” 

The taller man’s lips pursed into a flattered, cheeky smile. 

“Why thank you Seth Meyers.” 

Seth stood to the side as Stefon gathered his belongings into his purse, humming the SNL theme song to himself. 

“Um,” Seth said out loud. 

“Yes, Seth Meyers.” Stefon responded, not looking up from his bag. 

“What are you doing tonight?” The shorter man finished. 

“Oh, the usual. Hitting a club, doing something I shouldn’t be doing, grinding with a human fire hydrant.” Stefon trailed off. 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t.” 

“Then what is Stefon supposed to do, Seth Meyers?” 

“Come home with me!” Seth blurted out. 

“I mean, you haven’t been your normal self this week and I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be going out. You can come watch a movie at my place, anything you want.” 

Stefon looked up from his purse into the eyes of the man he loved, the man who just asked him to come home with him. Seth couldn’t breathe. He wasn’t the one to make such bold offers, especially when he was already in trouble with his feelings, and now he just invited the main source of his confusion into his house... again! Mentally slapping his forehead, Seth gazed at the wide doe eyes in front of him as he waited for an answer. If Stefon said no, Seth wouldn’t have to feel so anxious about his every move, but somehow being without Stefon tonight gripped at his heart. If he replied yes… 

“I hope Seth Meyers likes Austin Powers.” 

Seth bit back a huge smile, inviting the taller man to follow him to his Prius. 

“Stefon can walk this time, although being carried in Seth Meyers’ arms was very nice.” 

Seth raised the corner of his mouth, surprised by the forwardness of his recently quiet and held back friend. Seth held out his arm, gesturing for Stefon to enter the apartment. 

It was around seven by the time they returned to Seth’s building, the shorter man ready to jump into his lounge clothes and out of his button down and pressed pants. Glancing at his coworker who was busy flipping through Netflix to find the movie, Seth decided to grab an extra pair of clothes for his guest. Taking care of Stefon was always Seth’s first thought. He wondered if he was overly protective of the younger man, always worrying about his habits and risky nocturnal behavior. Seth quickly changed and offered Stefon to take what he wanted from his closet. Jumping up from the couch, the taller man ran over to loot Seth’s closet. While Stefon picked out an outfit, Seth busied himself in the kitchen, making decaf coffee for Stefon and putting together a sophisticated platter of leftover crackers and cookies. As Seth turned around, he almost dropped the platter. 

Sashaying into the room was a very scantily clad Stefon, wearing a pair of boxer shorts that fit Seth well but were a good few inches shorter on Stefon’s taller frame. At least he was wearing a long sleeved shirt, but the top still managed to hang low, revealing his prominent collarbone. Seth’s heart beat fast as his eyes travelled over Stefon’s neck and thighs. Realizing that he was staring at his friend a little too long, Seth cleared his throat and averted his eyes as he went to set down the tray of snacks. Outfitting his apartment for one person, Seth’s couch was chosen to be on the smaller side, resulting in little space between the two men. Stefon was sitting with his legs tucked up under himself while Seth was wrapped in a soft gray blanket. The shorter man tried to focus on the movie but quickly became distracted by Stefon’s shivering. Rather than making the rational decision of grabbing another blanket from the closet, Seth held up the corner of his blanket, inviting Stefon to move in closer. The two costars scooted in closer to share the blanket that Seth wished was bigger. Stefon’s wide frame made no effort to space the two men out. His shoulders pushed against Seth and his legs, although slim but long, pressed the outside of Seth’s thighs. The shorter man was glad he was wearing sweats, unsure of what he would be thinking if Stefon’s mostly bare legs were touching his own. The shared body heat added to the tension in the room, both urging the movie to end while secretly savoring the closeness. 

As Mike Myers’ face disappeared from the screen, Seth used the dirty plate in front of him as an excuse to escape the couch. While the other man was washing the dishes, Stefon turned the tv off and walked over to the window, admiring the bright city against the night sky. His spirits were significantly higher after Seth’s invitation earlier that afternoon, and after he observed the shorter man blush white asking him over. Stefon never really questioned Seth’s straightness, but with the way he was acting so similar to Stefon’s own behavior around Seth was enough to make the taller man wonder. While Stefon daydreamed out the window, Seth took the opportunity to observe Stefon’s long legs, his eyes slowly travelling up to the edge of his shorts. “I’m acting weird,” Seth thought to himself but he didn’t stop staring. A loud crash ensued from the kitchen. Too focused on the man by his window, Seth completely missed the dishwasher and the glass he was holding was now in chunky shards on the floor. “Shit, shit, shit…” he mumbled to himself, picking up the larger chunks. Standing up to get a dustpan, Seth almost tripped over Stefon’s tall figure which was bent over on the floor helping his friend. As Seth moved around the man on his floor to grab the broom, he was greeted by a strip of skin peeking out from where Stefon’s short shorts were riding up. Seth’s new goal was to stand on the other side of the counter until he could control himself. His break was cut short as a vulgar set of words shot out of Stefon’s mouth as the taller man held his finger sliced open by a piece of the glass. 

“Oh, Stefon!” Seth exclaimed a bit too loud and a bit too worried for such a minor injury. “Here, let me clean you up.” 

Stefon trailed after Seth with his uninjured hand covering his mouth, letting the older man lead him to the bathroom. Stefon held out his hand, acting a bit distant as Seth cleaned and dressed his finger. 

“Okay, that should be fine for now.” 

Seth looked up to check on his friend just to notice the tears running down his face. 

“Hey,” Seth started, “It’s just a cut, you’ll be fine.” 

Stefon nodded, quickly wiping away the tears. 

“Can Stefon have a minute alone, please?” 

Seth nodded, a very concerned expression on his face. 

“Call me if you need any-” 

But the bathroom door was already closed. 

Stefon collapsed on the bathroom floor, sobbing quietly into his sleeves. Why was he so fragile, as if the slightest tap to his china figure could make the tall man shatter. Stefon tried to pinpoint what made him break in that moment. Seth didn’t do anything to him. He didn’t say anything, shy away from his friend, in fact, Seth was more than friendly in the past few hours. And maybe that was it. Stefon experienced what it would be like to have Seth as his boyfriend. They shared snacks, almost cuddled, shared clothes, and the way Seth just took care of Stefon was so intimate, so delicate. What broke Stefon was that even though it was all so magical, the magic would end tomorrow and Seth and Stefon would just be two colleagues again and nothing more. Stefon curled up tighter on the floor, laying on his side in a fetal position. 

After what must have been close to an hour, Stefon quietly opened the door, wondering if he should just leave and run down the New York sidewalk in pajamas back to his flat. There’s definitely been stranger things witnessed in the city so this idea wasn’t far from odd. Stefon searched the bedroom for Seth, coming to the conclusion that the shorter man left him his privacy. Stefon bit his lip, not yet ready to meet Seth's eyes after his minor meltdown. 

“Stefon?” A sleepy voice called out from beneath the correspondent’s feet. There, slumped against the wall outside the bathroom door was Seth. He must have waited for him to come out but fell asleep in the process. 

“Seth Meyers, I-I’m-” 

“I’m tired, Stefon, maybe we should just go to bed?” Seth said with a half smile, obviously trying to spare Stefon from apologizing. Just as the night before, both costars climbed into Seth’s bed, trying to stay on opposite sides. Stefon, not fully recovered from his episode, shuddered slightly, the warm layers of Seth’s comforter doing nothing for the chill in his bones. Slowly, the shorter man inched towards Stefon, stopping about a foot from his body as if hesitating to touch him. Stefon answered by closing the gap between them, his back nestled against Seth’s side. Stefon’s heart was beating so loud, he was sure Seth could feel the vibrations. He began to pull at his sleeves in response to the stress, his rings grabbing on the soft material of Seth’s shirt. A shiver went down Stefon’s spine as Seth pressed his chest against the taller man’s back in efforts to cover Stefon’s hands with his own. 

“Thank you, Seth Meyers.” he murmured through the comforter. 

They remained in that position for a long time, Seth focused on Stefon’s breathing, Stefon locked into the heartbeat pressed against his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was cute. hope u like how the story is going! I'll try to update every few days or so!  
> also shoutout to elliot page who deserves all the love and affection in the world and is an amazing person! if you don't support elliot, leave :)


	4. kiss me, I'm Irish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night spent together, Seth realizes just how strong his feelings are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth Meyers is 5'11"??? I thought he was 5'5" at the most. I guess standing next to Stefon, he looks short.

Seth Meyers peeled his heavy eyelids halfway open with the sense that it was too early to be up yet. He curled his toes and straightened his legs, getting some blood flowing through his tired body. Seth stretched his arms out but some foreign object was blocking his way. Eyes fully open, Seth stared directly into the sleeping face of Stefon. The shorter man let out a surprised breath, biting his tongue before he could wake up his costar. The taller man was curled up with his arms wrapped around his shoulders and long legs folded up to his chest. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his lips moving wordlessly. Seth reached out to stroke his hand in a reassuring pattern. Stefon’s face softened, his lips forming a smile. 

“Mmmm, Seth Meyerssss.” he softly moaned, still asleep. 

Seth didn’t know whether to laugh, stop, or move his hands lower. Before he could make a decision, Stefon’s eyes fluttered open. Seth attempted to push himself away from his guest, but somehow the taller man managed to hook his feet around Seth’s ankles when he was busy feeling up Stefon’s hands. 

“Morning, Meyers.” Stefon purred. 

“Stefon.” Seth croaked. 

“Sleep well? I sure did.” 

All Seth could do was nod. The city correspondent’s face grew serious. 

“Stefon just wanted to say thank you, for last night.” 

“Of course. Stefon, you know you mean a lot to me and I hate to see you that way.” 

Stefon nodded, rolling over to the side of the bed. He stood up to use the bathroom giving Seth a full view of where his shorts rode allll the way up while he was sleeping. The host let out a groan as Stefon shut the door, turning on the faucet. What was he doing? Inviting the man that was making feel all these confusing feeling to his apartment, sharing a bed with him, cuddling him for fuck’s sake. And Seth realized he was making most of the moves. But the worst thing of all was that he didn’t want this to stop. Spending 24 hours with Stefon was one of the best night’s he’s had in awhile. Listening to his silly movie commentary, laughing at all the things he pointed out on the city streets as they drove to the studio, even feeling the warmth coming off his body when they were pressed together last night. Seth sighed. He was in his thirties, not a great time to have a full blown crisis. 

Practically falling out of bed, the older man made his way into the kitchen for a cup of caffeine. As the kettle bubbled, Seth went to change into a pair of jeans and a sweater, hoping Stefon wouldn’t walk out, but at the same time, he was welllll aware of the risk. He slid out of his pants into a pair of dark jeans, and pulled off his henley, rummaging through his closet for a suitable sweater for work. They were doing dress rehearsals today and Seth left his suit in his dressing room. He chose a dark green sweater that wasn’t too cozy but still soft and worn. The kettle whistled on the stove calling Seth to finish making his tea. He turned around towards the kitchen but ended up facing Stefon who was leaning against the doorway, one hand over his face. 

“Hi.” Stefon breathed. 

“How long were you standing there?” Seth asked, ignoring Stefon’s greeting. 

“Water’s hot.” the taller man replied, giving Seth a full body sweep with his eyes before turning into the kitchen. 

How was it possible for Stefon to suddenly act so forward when he was so closed off before last night. Maybe Seth needed to stay out of his head and stop overthinking everything Stefon does. They quietly made cups of tea, Stefon choosing green and Seth picking boring old English Breakfast. They sipped in silence, leaning against the counter. 

“Hey.” 

“Yeah, Stefon?” 

“Can we stop by my place on the way to the studio? I need to grab something.” 

“Sure, let’s leave a few minutes early.” 

Stefon ran up the stairs into his flat, digging through piles of clothes and sunglasses you can only wear at night. “Yesyesyesyes!” he exclaimed, locating the item and shoving it in the back pocket of his tight pants. Back on the street, the taller man gave the hood of Seth’s Prius a little pat and the two took off towards the studio. 

Stefon sat around his dressing room, waiting for their practice time to start. He slid the prop out from his pocket, flipping it over and over in his hand. He felt kind of nervous choosing to bring it, but Stefon noticed the way Seth had been acting these last few days and decided it was a good idea to use the new prop. He planned on bringing up his proposal of a prop change to Seth before telling the other writers just in case his gesture didn’t go the way he planned. But Stefon was positive. He saw the signs Seth had been giving, even if they were subconscious. But Stefon didn’t think Seth invited him over, spooned him to sleep, and repeatedly stared at his ass without making an informed decision. Either way, Stefon was going to give Seth the button. 

Seth was bored out of his mind, using the tip of his finger to stir the now cold coffee in front of him. All the fun parts of writing the skits were done with. Now they were going over the technicalities and minor details he had no interest in. After the last 24 hours, everything else was boring by comparison. He wasn’t really paying attention to John but his attention was caught at the mention of Stefon’s name. 

“Seth, can you handle that.” 

“Which part?” he blurted, hoping his response made sense. 

“I ordered the crop top prop but the delivery got delayed and it says it won’t arrive until Monday. Can you run to the store and find something else to use?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Seth nodded, glad he wasn’t in trouble. Seth did promise Stefon that he would have lunch with him in the breakroom, but he really didn’t want to disappoint the crew. 

Seth hopped into his Prius, shooting a quick text to Stefon before pulling out of the parking lot. There was a small bodega about a few blocks away that carried a variety of novelties and souvenirs. Once inside the shop, Seth headed to the gift aisle to pick out a St. Patrick’s day prop. Scanning the shelves, he focused in on a shirt that gave the wearer the appearance of a woman’s torso clad with a green bikini revealing a comically exaggerated cleavage. Although it might get a big laugh from the audience, Seth felt a bit uncomfortable objectifying women in this way, even if it was all satire. The other novelties weren’t that interesting spare for a pack of “Lucky Irish” condoms which seemed way too bold for Weekend Update. But Seth wanted to be bold for Stefon. He wanted to hear that throaty “Seth Meyersss” coming from his costar. Seth knew that his feelings were strong, and now, far from friendship. Then he saw it discarded on the bottom shelf. Tacky and filled with the vibe he wanted to show to Stefon, the large button was perfect, and Seth knew there was no going back. 

Stefon lost his patience waiting for Seth to finish with the writers. They should have ended ten minutes ago. His flip phone buzzed on the vanity table notifying the correspondent of a new text. 

“Stefon, I have to run an errand. Rain check for lunch. -SM” 

Stefon sighed. Maybe the magic from last night wasn’t meant to last. He shoved the button back into his pocket. Stefon curled up in the plush chair he stole from Barnes and Noble during a crowded book signing with E.L. James. He nibbled on a Twinkie from the vending machine, thinking about the fleeting dreams he had this morning. Something with Seth Meyers dressed up in groovy clothing, Mulaney as Mini Me, and Lorne Michaels but evil and pointing to his mouth more often than normal. Lost in his hazy memories from earlier that day, he almost missed the soft knock at the door. 

“Come in.” 

Seth slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey, Stefon. Sorry I missed our lunch date.” 

“‘S fine. Where did Seth’s errands take him?” 

“Oh, the crew just needed me to pick up a replacement prop. The shirt isn’t supposed to arrive in time.” 

“What did Seth Meyers pick out.” 

“I saw this on the shelf and I knew I had to get it, but I want to see if you like it before I give it to the crew.” 

“Mmhmm.” Stefon hummed, patiently waiting as Seth reached into the plastic bag. Whatever the prop was, it must be small as Seth was able to keep it covered with his hands. 

“If-if you don’t like it, I understand but I hope that you will.” the shorter man said with a shaky voice that confused and excited Stefon. Seth held out the button face down and placed it into Stefon’s outstretched hands. The taller man flipped the pin over, holding back a gasp. 

“Kiss me, I’m Iri-” 

“If you insist” Stefon instantly melted as Seth pressed his lips into his. He sucked in the hot, hazelnut breath into his mouth, savoring every taste. Seth parted his lips just slightly to draw more of Stefon inside. 

“Seth Meyersss” the taller man moaned into his mouth. 

Seth pulled away slowly, waiting to see the reaction from his costar. They were both shocked speechless, Seth surprised that he was able to go through with his plan, Stefon amazed that the man of his dreams just kissed him. 

“Stefon, I-I jus-” 

But the other man didn’t let him finish, cutting him off with his lips, pinning him to the door. This time Seth was the one to let out a soft noise as Stefon’s hands found their way around his waist and neck. Seth put one hand on the small of his back, drawing him in closer so that there was less than an inch between the two men. With the other hand, Seth reached around his side to hook a finger through his belt loop to close the gap between them. His hand travelled into the back pocket of Stefon’s leather pants, grabbing onto a smooth, flat object. Breaking away from the taller man’s mouth, Seth brought the disk up to his face. He broke out in a laugh. 

“Stefon! I guess I’m not as original as I think.” 

“Mmhmm.” he responded, trying to guide Seth back to his mouth. The host allowed one more slow kiss before gently pushing Stefon off his body. 

“We should really go practice.” he said with a blush. 

“But I like this skit soooo much better!” Stefon whined. 

“We’ll just have to finish later, but I think we should go tell Mulaney of the new changes we’ve come up with.” 

Seth showed the writers the pin and explained the new ending. Stefon would give Seth the button, Seth would read it aloud, and Stefon would give his costar a quick kiss on the cheek. The crew had a field day with the writing, Stefon adding his own line based on true events, unspecified of course. Seth wanted to end the meeting so badly, but unlike before, this was for another reason. Finally Lorne called out “That’s a wrap!” giving Seth the escape he was itching for. Stefon was on the other side of the room chatting up a few of the newest cast members. They briefly made eye contact, wordlessly agreeing to meet back in Stefon’s dressing room. 

Stefon slipped into the room. 

“Hi.” he said in a breathy voice. 

Seth stood up from the vanity chair. 

“Come home with me.” 

“Gladly!” 

From the second Seth closed his apartment door, Stefon was all over him like they hadn’t seen each other in years. As crazy as the taller man might seem from the outside, he was gentle with Seth, holding him carefully and constantly making eye contact to ensure he was doing fine. Stefon had the shorter man pressed against the countertop, but Seth’s back was beginning to hurt from the awkward position. Taking control, he guided Stefon over to the couch, never leaving the other man’s mouth. They fell backwards, Stefon landing on top of Seth, causing them to break apart. 

“Is Seth Meyers doing fine? We can stop whenever you want.” 

Seth wanted to cry. Stefon was so gentle, so kind with him. There was no one on the planet he would rather be kissing. Seth gave his answer by pulling Stefon onto his lap. 

“Oh! Seth Meyersss!” 

The host wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, pulling him in tighter as he placed his lips back on Stefon’s. After a little while, Seth needed to catch his breath. Stefon stayed straddled around the other man’s hips, tucking his chin in the dip of Seth’s collarbone. They laid together, matching the rhythm of their breathing. 

“Hey, do you want to-” Seth began before noticing the taller man had fallen asleep. 

“Want to what, Seth Meyersss?” Stefon mumbled into Seth’s shoulder. He laughed. 

“I was going to say go to bed.” 

“Mmm yesss.” 

“SteFON! I mean to sleep.” 

Stefon peered up at Seth with lidded eyes. 

“Stefon knew that, Seth Meyers.” 

Seth blushed. I guess he was more excited than Stefon. The correspondent moved from his comfy spot, scooping up his man bridal style. 

“Can I get dressed first?” Seth asked before Stefon could dump him into his bed. 

“Only if you let me watch.” 

“SteFON!” 

This time Seth wrapped his body around Stefon as they laid together without any excuse except for that he loved him. Stefon was almost purring, his body somehow vibrating while he hummed contently. 

“Seth?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Are…. are you serious about this? About me?” S

eth thought back to the last few days spent almost entirely with the man laying next to him. 

“Stefon, I’ve had nothing but fun hanging out with you. I loved watching movies with you, hearing you laugh, cheering you up, touching you. I guess I finally realized that I could have this every day if I wanted, and after that, no other option seemed to compare.” 

Stefon sniffed a bit, flipping over to face Seth. 

“Seth Meyers, Stefon has never stopped liking you. There was no other option for me.” 

Seth bit back a sob, wondering how he could’ve ever challenged his own feelings. He leaned in with a kiss, preventing either of them from getting too emotional. 

“I want every night to be like this.” 

“Me too, Seth Meyers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a lot of snogging which was difficult and very awkward to write but I hope it was worth it. Also, I felt like this might have moved a little fast but I'm not a very patient person. I still have one or so chapters left!
> 
> P.S.You're welcome British people (and anyone half-decent) for making Seth make his tea with a kettle instead of doing the old American microwave fix-all. We have an electric kettle which I hope is enough to make us sane.


End file.
